When You Still Love Him
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora broke up with Matt a year and six months ago. He now goes out with Mimi...what will happen next? SORATO/Small MIMIATO/Mostly SORATO!! R/R NO FLAMES!!! Thank You and have a nice day!And it's a sonfic from Jessica Simpsion


Okay,here is another story by: Me! I'd like to thank Rachelle so much for reveiwing my stories! And I hope you like this one! And I'm trying to figure out a concept for an "Until Death Due Us Part", sequel.  
Please R/R and NO flames at ALL!! SORATO!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~You set my soul at ease   
Chased darkness out of view   
Left your desperate spell on me   
Say you feel it to   
I know you do   
I've got so much more to give   
This can't die I yearn to live   
Pull yourself all over me   
And I'll cherish every night here on my knees~*~*~*~  
  
  
I sighed loudly to keep from crying as my ex-boyfriend Yamato Ishida hugged his new girlfriend, Mimi Tachiwacha, closer. It had been a year and eight months since my fifteenth birthday... since Matt found feelings for Mimi. It was kind of harsh I have to say, that he dumped me right after he gave me a diamond heart necklace for my gift.   
  
HE just told me he was going to give Mimi a lift to the mall as a 'friend' would do. Sure. I knew exactly what Mimi had in mind. She was going to take him away from me. As smart as Matt was he fell for it, and left me. I really did hope that he would figure out soon that I still loved him. How could he, though? I mean...I was to nervous about what he would do if I told him. Would he laugh, or would he smile and tell me he loved me still too? I didn't have enough guts to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~I wanna love you forever   
And this is all I'm asking of you   
Ten thousand lifetimes together   
Is that so much for you to do   
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face   
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace   
I swear I knew   
I'm gonna love you forever~*~*~*~  
  
  
AS the sun set that evening I sat in my room finishing my homework. let me tell you I'm not as good at algebra as my dad is... I'm terrible. Right when I closed my book to go downstairs for a snack, the phone rang. I ran to the desk and picked up.  
  
"Hello? Takenouchi residence." I said. Man, I think I sounded a little too professional. The person laughed a little.  
  
"Hey, Sora! It's me Matt. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but I really need to ask you something." I sighed. As I did, my heart skipped a thousand and one beats!  
  
"Okay. Shoot." I replied.  
  
"Well,Mimi has to spend a week in America and-"  
  
"She won't be here for the prom." I inturuppted. He laughed. "Exactly. So, would you?"  
  
"Matt, how lame do you have to get to ask your ex to the prom?" I joked.   
  
"Really. Sora, your still my friend though...that's what's different." I smiled.  
  
"Okay, Matt. I'll go. Just don't tell Mims..K?"  
  
"Promise. Well I'll see you later." I sighed.  
  
"Yeah,later." And I hung up. I have no idea why,but I was squealing like crazy after that. I couldn't focus on anything. Then I remembered something. When I heard his voice I almost cried. I didn't know I missed him that much. I kissed the diamond heart on my necklace and sighed. 'I love you, Matt.' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~My mind fails to understand   
What my heart tells me to do   
And I give up all I have just to be with you   
And now I do   
I've always been taught to win   
Now I never thought I'd fall   
Be at the mercy of a man   
I've never been   
Now I only want to be right where you are~*~*~*~  
  
  
{THE PROM:}  
  
I walked in front of the mirror and studied myself. Long, silver, velvet dress. My hair spiraled and down. I don't mean to be cocky but I was sorta pretty. "Sora!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I walked down the stairs gracefully. Matt smiled and took my hand in his. "Ready?" I nodded. "Of course.Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye,Sora! Have fun!"  
  
Matt and I walked to his red Porshe and went to Obadia high school. I glanced at Matt as he turned into the parking lot. He smiled, and looked at me then back to where he was going to park the car.  
  
We walked into the school.As we did a girl ran up and hugged Matt."I didn't have to go!" It was Mimi. My heart sank. Matt looked at me and smirked. "Tai's probobly over there dateless." He joked. I laughed a little. "Yeah. Have fun." I said sadly. I looked over to where Tai was. Okay,he brought Kari as his date so she could come. I guess T.K. came with another girl so he could be with Kari because he was there.  
  
Kari looked up at me. "What's wrong?"  
  
I bit my lip and sat down next to her. "I was supposed to be coming with Matt, but Mimi didn't have to go to America. Now I'm dateless." Tai smiled. "You're not the only one." I smiled.   
"You're ALWAYS dateless though!" We all laughed at what T.K. had said. I looked at Matt who was dancing with Mimi to my favorite song. I think he remembered because he looked over to me as it reached the chorus.  
  
~*~*~*~I wanna love you forever   
And this is all I'm asking of you  
Ten thousand lifetimes together   
Is that so much for you to do   
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face   
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace   
I swear I knew   
I'm gonna love you forever~*~*~*~  
  
  
I noticed as Mimi started to pull away, Matt and I had been in a gaze. I looked down at my shoes and blushed. I still couldn't beleive him. He was supposed to come with me! Why was I blaming him,though? It wasn't his fault.   
  
The prom ended and I got a ride home from Tai. He is nice when he wants to be. I walked in and plopped on the couch. "Have a good time?" My mom asked. I looked up at her. "Yeah, with T.K, Kari,and Tai. Mimi went and Matt stayed with her." My mom sighed. "Sorry,Sweety." I smiled. "It's okay. I'm tired. Night,Mom." "G'Night Sora."  
  
I stayed awake,though. How could I sleep? Then I heard my window open I was scared out of my wits. When I opened my eyes Matt was sitting by me and smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. He blushed as I turned on the light. "I felt guilty for dancing with Mimi on your favorite song so..." "Matt she's your girlfriend."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend. She fell for Kido."  
  
"Joe Kido?" I laughed. He smirked and nodded. I sighed. I guess I missed how he used to always climb into my room to say 'Goodnight'. He walked over to my cd player and put something in. When it becan...I knew it was my favorite part of that song. He walked over to me... "May I have this dance?" I got out of my bed. He blushed,because he had just seen me in a short.blue,silk gown. I took his opened hand and slid my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. I layed my head on his shoulder as the song played...  
  
~*~*~*~In my life I never have I never wait   
Lets take this night   
Before its gone like yesterday   
Cuz when I'm with you   
Theres no where else   
That I would ever wanna be   
I'm craving for the next second   
I can fell you loving me~*~*~*~  
  
  
I may have been dreaming ,but it sounded like Matt said "I love you." I looked up at him. "Did you just-" He nodded and kissed my lips gently. I slowly opened my eyes.   
  
"You really do? No falling for another girl?"  
  
"Not now,not later,not ever."  
  
"Why?" I asked slyly.  
  
"Because,Sora Takenouchi... I wanna Love YOU foever." We laughed as the song came to an end.  
  
~*~*~*~I wanna love you forever   
And this is all I'm asking of you   
Ten thousand lifetimes together   
Is that so much for you to do   
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face   
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace   
I swear I knew...~*~*~*~  
  
  
He kissed me again. "Goodnight, Baby." He whispered. "Night, Yama." He smiled as he left.I started to get back into my bed. "Matt?" I said before he was all the way out.He looked up at me. "Yeah?"  
  
"I WILL love you forever." He smirked. "Me too." As I crawled into the bed I heard the last line play in my head...  
  
~*~*~*~I'm gonna love you forever~*~*~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OKAY IT SUCKED! WELL R/R PLEASE!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
